So Close
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: Bella and Edward spend a little time alone before the wedding. Pure Fluff. A songfic. Please enjoy! :


_**Hey peeps! This is a songfic! Yey! Okay, anywayz, the song is So Close, by John McLaughlin. This song you may or may not know, but it was found in the movie Enchanted. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters or the song found in this ff. I have absolutely no intention of steeling it, even though I wish it was mine. : )**_

_**The lyrics are bolded, and everything else is regular...yea.**_

Edward's POV

I think that this may be one of the happiest moments of my existence. At least so far. I went hunting yesterday, while the rest of the family went today so that Bella and I could have some time to hang out and whatnot.

The wedding was last week. We decided that we would give Bella three weeks to get everything in order before we separated her from her family. I was still a little skeptical about her changing. But, I do know that we will go through with it and it is what she wants. Every once in a while I will think about it, and decide that it would be good if I changed her because then I will have her with me forever. But then I start to feel selfish. It's a lose/lose situation.

Bella and I went to see a movie called Enchanted a few weeks ago. She really liked it. I noticed that she liked a song called So Close in particular. I was going to give her a present. She has no idea what is even coming.

I took her downstairs when she woke up. The family was gone, and we had a whole day or two to ourselves.

I decided that I should probably put my plan into action. We were previously sitting on the couch, but I stood up, and offered her my hand. She took it, and we started circling the room. At first she just blushed but then she said, "Don't we need music to dance?"

I smiled. This was working out perfectly. I then started singing the song. She had pure shock written across her face. She was not expecting this at all.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

It's true. Only when I am with her do I feel like there may be a tiny trace of a soul left in me. Not to sound cliche, but she completes me. I don't really know what I would do without her. ****

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
[So Close lyrics on close

I get that feeling too. I sometimes feel like my purpose was to meet Bella. And just hold her and keep her safe and love her. When she is changed. We will see many lives go by. And we may miss them, but we have each other. We are the only things we need to survive.

****

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

If you think about it, Bella and I are very different. We are so far apart in comparison of anything, yet, that is probably the reason that we are so drawn to each other. It is so much like a fairytale, that sometimes, I question my sanity. How could my life get any better. I'm not even living! I have a soul mate, yet I am lacking a soul. I don't know why I am so lucky.

****

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

I remember when I thought I lost Bella. It was only for a relatively short period of time, yet, I felt that I couldn't survive. I wouldn't be able to face the new day. It would be excruciating.

**  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**

We are so close, yet so different. We do have some issues to overcome. But once we get over the obstacles, we will reach a happy end, even though our lives will not end, but that is the thing that keeps us going. Not knowing what is going to happen next.

The whole time, I never lost eye contact with Bella. She had tears running down her cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and kissed her. When she needed to breath, she hugged me, and whispered into my chest, "Thank you Edward. That was so wonderful. I love you so much."

I smiled, kissed the top of her head, and replied, "I love you too. I can't wait to be with you for ever." She looked up at me, crying again. She was happy that I accepted the fact that I was going to change her.

I pulled her back over to the couch. She sat in my lap, cuddled to my chest, with a blanket over her to keep her warm. We staid like that for a long time. She eventually fell asleep. She whispered my name, and then said, "I love you."

As much as I know that she can say that to me 24/7 if she wants to after the transformation, I just can't help but think about how much I will miss her sleeping, and blushing, and her heart beat.

Then again, I will have her for ever. There will be no need to separate. We are so close, yet still so far. But that will change soon. And I honestly can't wait.

_**I thought it was okay. Why don't you all tell me what you think?!?!?!?!?! Please review. It will just take a minute.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this. Thanx for reading, and Please, PLEASE tell me what you think. I love constrictive criticism. I honestly don't know where I went wrong.**_

__

_**JennyPenny1014**_


End file.
